Problem: Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${4x+3y = 38}$ ${-3x-3y = -36}$
Answer: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $3y$ and $-3y$ cancel out. ${x = 2}$ Now that you know ${x = 2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {4x+3y = 38}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${4}{(2)}{ + 3y = 38}$ $8+3y = 38$ $8{-8} + 3y = 38{-8}$ $3y = 30$ $\dfrac{3y}{{3}} = \dfrac{30}{{3}}$ ${y = 10}$ You can also plug ${x = 2}$ into $\thinspace {-3x-3y = -36}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-3}{(2)}{ - 3y = -36}$ ${y = 10}$